mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лира Хартстрингс/Галерея/Сезон 6-7
Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Maud Pie wants to make a return trade S6E3.png Знаки отличия Mayor Mare signing a scroll S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png День очага Snowfall Frost's house exterior S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents pushing Snowfall out of the house S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Snowfall camera close-up S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets a gift S06E08.png Snowdash opens her gift S06E08.png Snowdash goes off of screen S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png Rainbow Dash reading on a spa couch S6E10.png Братишка Флаттершай Zephyr follows an upset Fluttershy S6E11.png Добавь специй в свою жизнь Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Carousel Boutique exterior midday S6E15.png Rainbow runs into zombie Lyra and Twinkleshine S6E15.png Rainbow flies away from Lyra and Twinkleshine S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png Буря эмоций Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Друзья навеки Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png Pinkie Pie shoving Lyra toward Maud S7E4.png Pinkie Pie carrying Lyra Heartstrings S7E4.png Pinkie presenting a "Lyra-shaped rock" S7E4.png Lyra looking confused at Pinkie Pie S7E4.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Lyra Heartstrings S7E4.png Pinkie grins nervously; Lyra stands still S7E4.png Sweetie Drops pushing Lyra off-screen S7E4.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Lily Lace's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Нарушенная гармония Discord pushes shopping cart through Ponyville S7E12.png Обратная сторона славы Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops look at each other S7E15.png Spike helping Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Spike -never let cupcake flavors get in the way- S7E15.png Spike walking with Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Разные интересы Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png Борьба теней. Часть 1 Exterior shot of the Castle of Friendship S7E25.png Категория:Галереи персонажей